


Андроиды сосут! (если хотят, конечно)

by Theonya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: - Терпеть не могу тебя, железка, какого хрена?! Андроиды сосут!- Ну, если только захотят, - с усмешкой прищуривает глаза  чертова жестянка.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 8





	Андроиды сосут! (если хотят, конечно)

**Author's Note:**

> Я ОБОЖАЮ этот арт!!
> 
> https://gymlive.net/gavin._.phcking._.reed/photo/1858322783483119821_8201314139

— Терпеть не могу тебя, железка, какого хрена?!  
Диод бешено мелькал желтым, будто кто-то передавал Ричарду терабайты информации по каналу связи, а он молчаливо и невозмутимо пытался убрать руки Гэвина, бессистемно двигающиеся по направлению к нему. Кроме того, в них было оружие, пистолет, а попадать в Киберлайф потому, что поладить со своим напарником не получилось до степени выстрела в голову, ему не хотелось. Андроид понимал, что, скорее всего, детектив не выстрелит, но это не мешало ему _поддерживать игру_.  
В том, что детектив не понимает своих истинных желаний, которые прячутся у него в подсознании и выходят вытеснено, гневом, он не сомневался. Некоторые черты нарциссической личности у него все-таки проявлялись: может, мужчину недолюбил или переожидал кто-то из родителей, но плевать на это, у Гэвина Рида есть потребность в _игре_.  
— Всегда с этой маской на лице, гребаный идеальный солдат…  
— Успокойтесь, детектив…  
И это подлило масла в огонь.  
Они сделали это одновременно — дуло пистолета в чужой рот и тяжелую руку на чужое горло.  
Сделали и замерли — будто навсегда. Отодвигая дуло языком, дергаясь навстречу чужой хватке, они ощущали еще что-то — одно на двоих. Другую — занять другой рукой, резко прижать к полу, у головы, мягкую, по сравнению со своей, человеческую руку.  
 _Программный сбой._  
Бедра детектива ерзали по бедрам андроида, наглухо обтянутым форменными штанами. Мужчина подумал, что если бы напарник был человеком, то дуло было бы мокрым от слюны, она бы стекала из приоткрытых губ, капала на ладонь, ниточкой тянулась бы из глубины прямо к любой подходящей поверхности. Андроид подумал, что, если бы он сам был человеком, вот это ерзание привело бы к определенной физиологической реакции, и он бы довел своего напарника до того, чтобы он сам открыл доступ к телу, оголился хотя бы частично, а дальше было бы еще веселее.  
Гэвину не хватало кислорода, он начинал хрипеть, но в то же время с постепенным потемнением в глазах приходило постепенное возбуждение.  
Диод мимолетно сверкнул красным или ему показалось?  
Парадоксально — его душат, а он думает о том, что если бы в чужих штанах было чем, то _что-то случилось бы._  
Андроид усмехается — как может с дулом пистолета во рту — и облизывает его, будто берет пробу, и так легко заменить в воображении его на… Пальцы на горле ослабляют хватку, не убираются, правда, никуда, но Гэвин опускает собственную руку, отпуская пистолет.  
— И чего мы этим добьемся, железяка?  
— Начнем с того, что я из пластика, — понижает голос он и наклоняется ближе, лицом к лицу. Скин не чувствует таких мелочей, как чужое дыхание, но Ричард анализирует системы жизнедеятельности своего человеческого напарника. Сердцебиение немного чаще, прилив крови к пещеристым телам… Интересно. Детектив не отводит взгляд, гневно смотрит в лицо и плавится от того, что ладонь поглаживает линию его подбородка, легкую щетину. Андроид наклоняется совсем вплотную, делает движение бедрами навстречу и перехватывает свободную руку своей, заводит их вверх и стискивает запястья в кольцо пальцев одной из ладоней.  
— Это домогательство, железка! Твою мать…  
Он угрюмо улыбается. Домогательство, говоришь, дорогой напарник? Договорились.  
Проводит языком по скуле, анализируя вкус его кожи. Ничего особенного — детройтская пыль, частички пистолетной смазки, мыла. Детектив стискивает зубы. Его бросает в жар — температура слегка повышается, зрачки прищуренных глаз расширяются.  
— Не надо держать себя в руках — этим занимаюсь я, — ухмыляется андроид.  
— Да ты же чертова машина…  
-…я Ричард. Называйте меня так, если сложно запомнить модель…  
— Ах ты, сукин…  
Возмущенная тирада тает в неумелых губах, которые пробуют на вкус его собственные. Ощущение странное — не совсем силикон, точно не пластик, что-то похожее на человеческие губы, как у обычной девушки или парня, но холоднее, чем привычные. Язык почему-то слегка шершавый, как у кошки, и только этим Гэвин Рид может оправдывать то, что он зацепился за него своим. Во рту у андроида быстро становится мокро: слюны детектива хватит на них обоих, и губы тоже разогреваются, принимают температуру тела человека. Он все еще прикрывает глаза, когда — боги, сколько он не целовался?! — и слышит краем уха через влажные звуки нечто чужеродное. Ричард копается где-то по карманам и наконец находит.  
Он слышит защелкивание и понимает, что чертов андроид пленил его собственными же наручниками.  
— Руки мне, в отличие от вас, пригодятся в данный момент, детектив.  
— Ссука… — беспомощно втягивает воздух распаленный человек, когда губы отстраняются от его. — Эй, подожди…  
Напарник ждать не намерен: кончиками пальцев пробегает по лицу и шее, сверху одежды, и на ремень джинсов. Дразнит, раздвигая ноги еще шире, легко толкаясь между них. Человек смущается: андроид отслеживает чисто физиологические реакции и делает такой вывод, да и руки, которыми он пытается закрыть лицо, намного красноречивее. Он приподнимает футболку — у детектива красивый пресс, точный, хорошая работа в спортзале. Пряжка ремня чуть заметно звякает, молния вжикает вниз, и под обыкновенными боксерами Ричард видит вставший член. Теплый, бархатистый, пульсирующий в пальцах…  
— Сколько времени у Вас не было полового контакта? — издевается андроид над заходящимся дыханием детектива и, не дожидаясь ответа, облизывает по всей длине.  
Это странно — не влажно, но и неприятно. Он поднимается вверх и отодвигает руки, целует возбужденного мужчину, набирается его слюны.  
— Вот так — приятнее?  
Ему нравится издеваться над Ридом, это ведь весело: его пререкание, предсказуемые для андроида реакции, его игры с окружающими и напускное снисходительное превосходство. Его злость и зависть, странный взгляд на другую аналогичную пару: Хэнка и Коннора. Люди иногда такие милые…  
Рид выгибается, когда член полностью входит в податливый рот, а чертова жестянка умудряется что-то еще пытаться говорить, и язык едва дергается внутри, возле члена, по члену… Там мокро не только от слюны, но и от смазки, движения головой у напарника такие ломаные и странные, будто он и сам заводится от данного действия, будто диод краснеет от яростной страсти. Темп увеличивается, губы примыкают вплотную, тугим кольцом по контуру диаметра, не выпускают изо рта, уже не по всей длине, а самое чувствительное — головка и близко к ней: андроид играет с ним, как кошка с мышью, отслеживает реакции, и так хочется долбануть ему по голове руками, хоть и скованными, за это издевательство, но там внутри кое-что очень значимое для Гэвина, потому он сдерживается, плавится от гнева, возбуждения и стыда, и когда Ричард поднимает глаза и моргает с выражением полной невинности на лице, которой противоречит только член во рту, он не выдерживает и кончает.  
— Глотают только хорошие мальчики, — сообщает он. — Но лицо в сперме — это неудобно.  
Он бессильно и умиротворенно смотрит, как РК-900 достает из кармана платок и начинает вытираться.  
— Теперь Вы изменили свое отношение к нам, детектив Рид? — отщелкивает наручники он после того, как натягивает обратно штаны и застегивает ширинку.  
— Андроиды сосут! — как-то вяло сопротивляется человек.  
— Ну, если только захотят, — прищуривает глаза с усмешкой чертова жестянка.


End file.
